Czarna Panna Młoda
by CzarnaGwiazda
Summary: Ślub, przygotowania, biała suknia i najprzystojniejszy półbóg w Obozie Herosów czekający na nią przed ołtarzem. Czego jeszcze może chcieć Annabeth Chase? A może to tylko złudzenie? Czyżby prawdziwe życie nie było tak kolorowe, jak sobie wyobrażała?
1. Chapter 1

To dziś. Najszczęśliwsze momenty mojego życia zaczną się za kilka chwil! Nie pamiętam, żebym w swoim dotychczasowym życiu była tak podekscytowana, radosna i pełna dobrej energii. Może tylko wtedy, gdy dokładnie rok temu, przed całym obozem, Percy uklęknął przede mną na jedno kolano i zapytał z tym swoim uroczym błyskiem w oczach, czy ja, Annabeth Chase zechciałabym zostać jego żoną. Do dziś wspominam jego niepewność, gdy zbyt długo zwlekałam z odpowiedzią.

\- Annabeth! Nie ruszaj się! - warknęła brązowowłosa Megan, córka Afrodyty, która w tej chwili robiła ostatnie poprawki dotyczące mojej misternie ułożonej przez nią fryzury.

Z uporem i zaciętością widoczną na twarzy starała się okiełznać moje wijące się na wszystkie strony loki. Miałam wrażenie, że wsuwka trzymana przez nią w ustach za kilka chwil zostania przez nią przegryziona dokładnie na pół. Nie narzekałam, gdy jej pomalowane na bursztynowo paznokcie od czasu do czasu drasnęły mnie w ucho. Po przecież czego się nie robi, aby wyglądać pięknie na własnym ślubie?

Może i jestem strasznie dziecinna, ale po prostu nie mogłam się odczekać ceremonii. Moje przyrodnie rodzeństwo oraz połowa domku Afrodyty przez ostatni miesiąc pieczołowicie stawiali czoła przygotowaniom do ślubu, oraz wesela. Mimo że wszyscy stawali na głowie, aby odsunąć mnie od przygotowań, ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed potajemną pomocą dziewczynom oraz układaniem kwiatów wraz z córkami Demeter. Ostatnio świat zdawał się zdecydowanie bardziej przyjazny. Zero ataków potworów, misji, dziwnych przepowiedni i niebezpieczeństwa na każdym kroku. Nawet bogowie siedzą cicho na Olimpie i nie ruszają tyłków poza swój pałac, co było dużym zaskoczeniem.

Posejdon i Atena od czasu, gdy dowiedzieli się o naszych zaręczynach, nie odzywają się do siebie, a Afrodyta bezustanie truje im ich wieczną egzystencję ględzeniem o tym, że byłaby z nich idealna para. Wiedziałam, że matka naszych obozowych ślicznotek ma nie po kolei w głowie, ale żeby aż tak?

Spojrzałam teraz w lustro, podziwiając skończone dzieło Megan. Córka Afrodyty spisała się na medal. Być może nawet na medal z najbardziej szlachetnego niebiańskiego spiżu we wszechświecie. Fryzura była wprost idealna. Długi, starannie zapleciony warkocz opadał mi na lewe ramię, a tuż nad prawym uchem wsuniętą miałam białą różę. Lekki makijaż, który zrobiła mi kilka godzin temu Lily, ani trochę się nie rozmazał, dzięki czemu musiałam przyznać, że wyglądałam zjawiskowo.

\- Mamy tylko piętnaście minut. Pani Jackson chyba nie chce spóźnić się na ceremonię? - zaśmiała się uroczo Megan, ubrana w zwiewną, zieloną sukienkę i czarne baleriny.

Z mocno bijącym sercem podeszłam do dużego lustra wiszącego na ścianie w domku Afrodyty, obok którego wisiała moja suknia ślubna, którą tydzień temu wybrała mi sama Afrodyta. Wspominałam już, że zakupy z nią są gorszą torturą niż słuchanie jakże cudownego haiku Apolla?

Już po chwili stałam przed lustrem, podziwiając efekt końcowy moich wielogodzinnych przygotowań. Śnieżnobiała, sięgająca do ziemi suknia zdawała się falować i mienić wszystkimi odcieniami bieli przy każdym, choćby najmniejszym moim ruchu. Srebrna branzoletka na lewej ręce oraz delikatne kolczyki w kształcie sów były po prostu przepiękne. Nawet buty, chodź koszmarnie niewygodne, zdawały się idealnie pasować do całości.

Nie mogłam zebrać odpowiednich słów. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie wyglądałam tak pięknie. Chciałam już podziękować Megan za zrobienie mnie na bóstwo, jednak ona wpadła mi w słowo i dosłownie wcisnęła mi do rąk bukiet świeżo zerwanych polnych kwiatów.

\- Idź, bo Percy zwieje jeszcze przed ceremonią - zachichotała, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc ze mną na zewnątrz.

Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi i również przekroczyłam próg domku. Gdy szłyśmy tak, klucząc wydeptaną ścieżką pomiędzy alejkami drzew, zdawało mi się, że słyszę w oddali złowróżbne krakanie kruka. Co jednak mogłoby pójść źle? Wychodzę za mąż za najwspanialszego mężczyznę stąpającego po tej ziemi. Mam wspaniałe druhny, całą rodzinę na ceremonii i zapewne huczne wesele do rana. Czego jeszcze może chcieć dwudziestoletnia, zakochana córka Ateny?

* * *

oOo

Kwadrans później stałam na początku śnieżnobiałego dywanu obsypanego płatkami róż, leżącego pomiędzy rzędami pięknie udekorowanych krzeseł w tym samym kolorze. Muszę przyznać, że dzieci Afrodyty i moje rodzeństwo naprawdę świetnie to wszystko przygotowały.

Ceremonia, która za chwilę się odbędzie, miała mieć miejsce się na plaży. Dla mnie wyglądało to romantycznie, za to chłopaki śmiali się, że tylko dzięki bliskości oceanu Percy nie zwieje sprzed ołtarza. Tak, bardzo zabawne.

Otaczające nas drzewa były przystrojone migoczącymi niczym gwiazdy światełkami, gdzie tylko nie spojrzeć w oczy rzucały się kolorowe kwiaty, a wszyscy goście weseli, odświętnie ubrani, siedzieli już na swoich miejscach. Moja matka, Atena siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż obok oczywiście nieodzywającego się do niej Posejdona, który nie mógł się oprzeć zerkaniu co chwilę na siedzącą tuż przy nim panią Jackson. Moja macocha z braćmi natomiast zajęła miejsca w drugim rzędzie. Matthew i Bobby kręcili się niemiłosiernie na krzesełkach, patrząc wprost na mnie i mojego ojca, który już za chwilę miał mnie poprowadzić do przyszłego męża.

I tak oto doszliśmy do tego, co znajdowało się naprzeciwko mnie. Ślubu miał nam udzielać Chejron, który znajdował się już ubrany w ciemnobrązowy garnitur na podwyższeniu, podobnie jak świadkowie, Grover, Nico i Leo, a także moje druhny, Thalia, Piper oraz Kalina. Muszę przyznać, że dziewczyny ubrane w jasnoróżowe sukienki wyglądały prześlicznie. Bardzo się cieszyłam z tego, że moja stara przyjaciółka znalazła czas pomiędzy kolejnymi łowami z Łowczyniami czas na bycie na moim ślubie. Jej ojciec, Zeus, siedział wraz z resztą bogów w ostatnim rzędzie krzeseł. Wszyscy się zdziwili, że nawet Hades zapowiedział swój udział w ceremonii.

Jednak, mimo tylu osób stojących dookoła, to od Percy'ego nie mogłam oderwać wzroku. Stał wyprostowany, ubrany w czarny garnitur, z którego kieszonki wystawała czerwona róża i słuchał jednym uchem tego, co szeptał do niego Grover. Jego wiecznie roztrzepane czarne włosy chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd go poznałam, były starannie ułożone. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na krótką chwilę, po czym Jackson posłał w moją stronę szeroki uśmiech, który ja oczywiście odwzajemniłam.

Moment później dzieci Apolla zaczęły grać jakąś przepiękną melodię, a mój ojciec chwycił mnie pod rękę, po czym jak w transie zaczęłam stąpać w swoich białych szpilkach w kierunku mojego narzeczonego. Nigdy nie umiałam chodzić w butach na obcasie, więc przez ostatni tydzień przechodziłam kilkugodzinne lekcje "Jak nie zabić się w tym dziadostwie".

Wszyscy pewnie zastanawiają się, co myśli panna młoda, gdy idzie pomiędzy siedzącymi gośćmi w kierunku swojego narzeczonego. Wiecie co? Tak naprawdę w głowie miałam tylko jedno: "Nie skompromituj się Annabeth. Dasz radę. Te szpilki wcale nie są takie wysokie. Nie wywrócę się, wszystko będzie dobrze". Cóż... takie mniej więcej były w tym momencie moje myśli.

Gdy dotarłam już na koniec dywanu, ojciec uścisnął mnie serdecznie i oddał w ręce Percy'ego. Syn Posejdona wziął mnie za rękę i po chwili oboje stanęliśmy przed górującym nad nami Chejronem. Podczas gdy oboje po kolei odczytywaliśmy słowa przysięgi, a Afrodyta latała dookoła nas z zawrotną prędkością, robiąc setki zdjęć, z czego i tak pewnie połowę uzna za nieudaną, ja nie mogłam skierować oczu nigdzie indziej, niż w zielono-niebieskie, błyszczące oczy Percy'ego. Dlatego właśnie, gdy syn Posejdona skończył powtarzać słowa po Chejronie, a ten nakazał nam się pocałować, bez wahania przysunęłam swoje usta do jego warg, w oczekiwaniu na oklaski ze strony gości.

Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Usta Percy'ego okazały się zimne jak lód, a ja przerażona odskoczyłam od niego i spojrzałam na wszystkich zebranych. Nikogo jednak tam nie było. Niebo, dotychczas bez żadnego obłoczka, zrobiło się wręcz czarne od kłębiących się nade mną granatowych chmur. Kwiaty, balony i wszystkie dekoracje wyglądały tak, jakby ktoś wyssał z nich całe życie i kolory. Byłam przerażona, kompletnie nie rozumiałam, co się dzieje.

Z mojego gardła wydobył się niemy wrzask, gdy zobaczyłam stojącą za synem Posejdona, ubraną w czarny płaszcz z kapturem narzuconym na głowę postać. Zaczęłam rozglądać się roztrzęsiona, gdy w jednej chwili ostry jak brzytwa miecz przeszył ciało mojego męża, a ten upadł zakrwawiony na ziemię. Nie wydobyłam z siebie żadnego dźwięku, tylko stałam tam jak posąg i z rozwartymi z przerażenia oczami obserwowałam całą scenę. Wiedziałam, że jestem bezbronna. Całą broń zostawiłam w kuferku pod moim łóżkiem w domku Ateny.

Czarna postać obróciła teraz głowę w moją stronę. Zobaczyłam wielkie, czarne, ziejące pustką oczodoły oraz krzywe zęby, ukazane w szyderczym uśmiechu. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, stałam jak sparaliżowana. Zobaczyłam, że na mojej śnieżnobiałej sukni znajdują się wielkie plamy ciemnoczerwonej, zaschłej krwi, a moje ręce również są całe umazane w tej szkaradnej cieczy.

Zaczęłam krzyczeć, a niewidzialne kajdany, które przed chwilą mnie oplatały, opadły, a ja osunęłam się na kolana, rwąc przy tym swój welon i rąbek sukni. Czarna postać zniknęła, a na jej miejsce pojawiła się chmara kruków, o piórach tak ciemnych, jak włosy osoby, którą kochałam ponad życie. Upadłam na twarz obok stygnącego ciała Percy'ego, a otaczające mnie ptaki zdawały się powtarzać w kółko jedne, wbijające się w mój umysł zdanie.

 _To już koniec, To już koniec, To już koniec..._

Krakały przy tym tak głośno, że swym wrzaskiem zagłuszały mój cichym urywany szloch. Zaczęłam tulić się do ciała syna Posejdona, jednak oszalałe zwierzęta zaczęły dziobami tworzyć setki, tysiące ran na jego twarzy, ramionach, torsie i całej reszcie ciała.

\- Nie! - krzyknęłam najgłośniej, jak umiałam, ale mój głos po raz kolejny zdawał się tonąć w bezlitosnym krakaniu. Poczułam tysiące dziobów wbijających się w moje ciało, a tej torturze towarzyszył ból tak straszny, że nie mogłam go porównać z niczym, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłam. Odruchowo skuliłam się na ziemi, szlochając i kryjąc twarz w ramieniu Percy'ego.

\- Dlaczego?! Zostawcie mnie! Dlaczego... - wrzasnęłam najmocniej jak umiałam, ale chwilę później nastała ciemność. Spadałam. Leciałam w dół z zawrotną prędkością, a lepiący się od krwi materiał mojej sukni łopotał dookoła mnie, przypominając swym wyglądem skrzydła zarżniętego łabędzia.

Cały czas krzyczałam. Chcąc czy nie chcąc, będę musiała przygotować się na spotkanie z dnem tej przepaści. Ale to nic. Chcę umrzeć, już nic się nie liczy...

* * *

oOo

\- Nie! - krzyknęłam, zwijając się w kłębek na mokrej od porannej rosy trawie. Znowu to samo. Koszmar za koszmarem. Każdy kolejny jest gorszy, ale jeden element zawsze mają wspólny. W każdym moim koszmarze pojawiał się syn Posejdona. Raz torturowany, drugi raz jego śmierć, a dzisiaj to. I tak od tygodnia. Nie dam rady dłużej. To wszystko mnie wykańcza. Każda komórka mojego ciała pragnie spokojnego snu, najlepiej wiecznego.

Na drżących rękach podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w obraz, którego miałam nadzieję nigdy nie zobaczyć. Roztrzęsiona pociągnęłam nosem. Było przeraźliwie zimno, a ja siedziałam na mokrej trawie w samej koszulce i krótkich spodenkach. Ale do dobrze. Przynajmniej zimno choć na chwilę nie pozwala mi myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Tuż przede mną znajdowała się nieduża tabliczka, ze zwykłym, czarnym napisem, głoszącym: "Percy Jackson. Jego odwaga, walka, i poświęcenie nie pójdą na marne". Moje policzki były mokre od łez i rosy, gdy po raz setny czytałam napis wyryty na bladoniebieskiej tabliczce znajdującej się na małej polance w lesie, otaczającym Obóz Herosów. Pięć dni temu odbyło się uroczyste pożegnanie syna Posejdona. Domek Apolla podjął się wyzwania uplecienia przepięknego, niebieskiego całunu haftowanego w trójzęby i przetykanego złotymi nićmi. To właśnie w ten materiał zostało owinięte ciało mojego narzeczonego, a następnie zgodnie z tradycją spłonęło w ognisku.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Percy odszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Mimo że dziewiętnaście lat to i tak dużo dla herosa, ale nikt nie był przygotowany na jego śmierć, a szczególnie ja. Dzień wcześniej jeszcze wygłupiał się z Grover'em przy ognisku udając po kolei wszystkich bogów, a dwadzieścia cztery godziny później jego ciało leżało w Wielkim Domu, a zrozpaczona pani Jackson opłakiwała śmierć jedynego syna.

Od tygodnia moje życie przestało mieć jakikolwiek sens. Odkąd podczas ataku Hybrydy tuż przed wejściem do obozu Percy zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem i swoje ostatnie tchnienie wydobył, leżąc na moich kolanach, stałam się swoim cieniem. Wszyscy wokół się o mnie zamartwiali, jednak ja nie potrzebowałam ich troski. Pragnęłam tylko znowu poczuć jego silne ramiona obejmujące mnie i sprawiające, że czułam się bezpiecznie. Chciałabym chociaż raz spojrzeć w jego hipnotyzujące, zielone oczy lub chociaż poczuć jego bliskość, miłość i poczucie humoru.

Wiedziałam jednak, że tamte czasy już nie wrócą. Nasz planowany od miesięcy ślub nie dojdzie do skutku, nie będziemy mieli gromadki dzieci, ani nie zestarzejemy się razem, mieszkając w jakimś przytulnym domku nad morzem. Odruchowo przekręciłam mały, srebrny pierścionek zaręczynowy na mojej dłoni. Moim ciałem ponownie wstrząsnął szloch, gdy przypomniałam sobie chwilę, gdy Percy dokładnie dziesięć miesięcy temu oświadczył mi się przy wszystkich obozowiczach.

\- Już niedługo się spotkamy - szepnęłam, dotykając palcami czarno-białego zdjęcia przyczepionego do tablicy. Był tam taki, jakiego go zapamiętałam. Szeroki, szczery uśmiech na twarzy, roztrzepane włosy, rozbrajający błysk w oku i wyprostowana, pewna sylwetka.

Myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o nim, wyjęłam przyczepiony do pasa sztylet i przyłożyłam jego lodowato zimne ostrze do piersi.

\- Przepraszam tato. Przepraszam - powiedziałam troszkę głośniej, po czym uklęknęłam na kolanach, zacisnęłam mocno powieki i usta, po czym skierowałam ostrze w miejsce, gdzie można było usłyszeć głośne, rozszalałe bicie mojego serca. Nie mogłam powstrzymać okrzyku bólu, gdy pchnięty przeze mnie sztylet wbił mi się w klatkę piersiową, ale to trwało tylko chwilę. Sekundę później upadłam twarzą na ziemię, wbijając jeszcze głębiej ostrze. Potem nie było już nic. Zaczęła otaczać mnie nieprzenikniona, tak przerażająca wszystkich ciemność.

* * *

oOo

Później wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Ból w piersi całkowicie zniknął, a ja znalazłam się w całkowicie innym otoczeniu. O dziwo na mojej twarzy nie było już śladów łez, a rana na piersi całkowicie zniknęła. Zawsze zastanawiałam się, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby umarła i trafiła do Hadesu.

Dokoła mnie piętrzyły się zimne, czarne skały, które wyglądem przypominały mury więzienne. Pewnie teraz zaczęłabym dygotać z zimna i drżeć na całym ciele, ale nie mogłam.

Nie przypominałam w niczym dusz, które widziałam w studiu nagraniowym REQUIEM kilka lat temu. Moje ręce i nogi, chociaż białe jak kreda, widziałam doskonale. Nie czułam ich tak wyraźnie, jak jeszcze kilka minut temu, na polanie. Mimo że nie widziałam swoich stóp, czułam, że byłam bosa.

Najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaką zarejestrowałam była czarna, aksamitna suknia sięgająca aż do ziemi. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i przeszłam kilka kroków w kierunku ściany. Ciężko było poruszać się, nie czując swoich ruchów, ale po jakiejś minucie dotarłam do celu. Miałam już wyjść z ciemnego zaułka, gdy tuż za sobą usłyszałam męski głos.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - był to ten ton głosu, który rozpoznałabym nawet z drugiego końca świata. Odruchowo chciałam wziąć głęboki wdech, ale moje płuca zdecydowanie się temu sprzeciwiły, zmuszając mnie do zgięcia się wpół i wydania z siebie odgłosów kaszlu.

\- Nie oddychaj - znowu usłyszałam ten głos oraz poczułam lekki uścisk w talii. Po chwili wyprostowałam się i stanęłam kilka centymetrów od trupiobladego, rozczochranego przystojniaka, który tydzień temu uratował mi życie.

Życie, które ja teraz zakończyłam. Po raz pierwszy do głowy przyszła mi myśl, że być może nie postąpiłam słusznie.

\- Annabeth, dlaczego? - usłyszałam ponownie pytanie, które wypadło z ust Percy'ego. Nie odpowiedziałam od razu. Gdybym mogła, rozkleiłabym się teraz doszczętnie. Nie mogę stwierdzić, czy z moich oczu wypłynęła choć jedna łza, ale wiem, że rzuciłam się synowi Posejdona na szyję i poczułam jego dłonie na moich plecach.

\- Bo cię kocham - odpowiedziałam cicho, wtulając się w niego mocno. Chciałam poczuć jak dawniej jego uścisk, ale teraz miałam wrażenie, że tylko lekko muska mnie palcami.

\- Czekałem na ciebie... żono - na jego twarzy zauważyłam cień uśmiechu, gdy wziął mnie na ręce i stanął przed kamienną ścianą.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ma na sobie garnitur. Nie zdążyłam go o to zapytać, ponieważ skała przed nami dosłownie się rozsunęła, a przestrzeń we wnęce jaśniała jasnym, białym światłem. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, gdy Percy wszedł do środka, a nas ze wszystkich stron otoczyła jasność.

Zdawało mi się, że wędrowaliśmy tam w nieskończoność, ale w podziemiu przecież czas leci inaczej. Gdybym żyła miałabym pewnie wrażenie, że zaraz zasnę. Po trwającym wieki spacerze w świetle, przed nami pojawiło się kilka postaci, ubranych w śnieżnobiałe, lśniące czystością szaty.

\- Witamy w Elizjum - usłyszałam dziewczęcy głos, po czym po kolei postacie stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Większość rozpoznałam od razu. Silena, Luk, Ethan, Beckendorf... Ostatnia musiała być zapewne Biancą, siostrą Nico, ponieważ uśmiechała się słodko w stronę Percy'ego i była zdumiewająco podobna do brata.

\- Obiecuję, że już nigdy cię nie zostawię - szepną mi do ucha syn Posejdona, po czym postawił mnie na ziemi i objął ramionami.

\- Nigdy? - zapytałam, zatapiając się w jego zielonych oczach, które nawet po śmierci nie straciły blasku.

\- Nigdy - odpowiedział, biorąc mnie za rękę i prowadząc w stronę wejścia do Elizjum. Grupa zebranych przepuściła nas przodem, a my zagłębiliśmy się w biały obłok błyszczącej pary. To, co zobaczyliśmy po drugiej stronie, nie dałoby się opisać żadnymi, nawet najpiękniejszymi słowami.

Teraz byłam pewna, że będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. A raczej: nieżyli długo i szczęśliwie.

* * *

 **Zachęcam do zostawienia po sobie jakiegoś śladu w postaci swojej opinii w komentarzu! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dodatek

\- Pięknie tu - szepnęłam wtulając głowę w tors Percy'ego. Był dziesiąty sierpnia, a mój chłopak zabrał mnie na piknik na plażę. Wpatrywaliśmy się w zachód słońca, a ja czułam się jak w hollywoodzkich filmach romantycznych. Z tyłu głowy miałam już opracowany cały plan na sobotę, urodziny Glonomóżdżka. Nie codziennie kończy się dziewiętnaście lat, więc razem z Piper, Jason'em, Leo, Nico i resztą przyjaciół postanowiliśmy zrobić mu najlepszą imprezę urodzinową wszech czasów. Nawet Hazel i Frank obecali, że przylecą tu z Obozu Jupiter!

\- Ty jesteś piękna - usłyszałam szept obok swojego ucha. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i pocałowałam Percy'ego w policzek.

\- Słodki jesteś - powiedziałam i wróciłam do obserwowania zachodu słońca.

\- Aż tak, że moja grupa krwi to Nutella - zaśmiał się, a ja mu zawtórowałam.

Nagle niezmącony spokój przerwał donośny ryk z mojej lewej strony. Z lasu wyłoniła się sylwetka lwa, o żywym wężu zamiast ogona i kozią głową wyrastającą z grzbietu.

\- Chimera - szepnął Percy odruchowo wyjmując długopis z kieszeni. Przez moment miałam nadzieję, że potwór nas nie zauważy, jednak błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę w naszą stronę i przykucnął na tylnych łapach szykując się do skoku. Po chwili Percy miał już w dłoni Orkana, natomiast ja wyciągnęłam z buta mój spiżowy sztylet. Już miałam pewność, że załatwię chimerę celnym ciosem w klatkę piersiową, jednak poczułam, że moja noga zaklinowała się w korzeniach wystających z piasku. Krzyknęłam przerażona, a lwia łapa wytrąciła mi sztylet z dłoni.

\- Annabeth! - usłyszałam krzyk Percy'ego. Czułam, że ktoś przygważdża mnie do ziemi. Na moment chyba straciłam przytomność, jednak gdy się ocknęłam pierwszym co zobaczyłam był złoty pył rozwiewany na wszystkie strony przez bryzę morską. Udało mu się! Zabił to cholerstwo!

\- Percy! Jak... - odwróciłam się szczęśliwa, jednak mój nastrój prysł jak mydlana bańka, gdy zobaczyłam mojego chłopaka.

\- Percy... - wyszeptałam przerażona klękając obok niego. Leżał na wznak, jego koszulka była cała przesiąknięta krwią wypływającą z rozległej rany znajdującej się na jego klatce piersiowej, a na lewym ramieniu widniał głęboki ślad po ugryzieniu, z którego też lała się krew wymieszana z czarną trucizną chimery.

\- An..Anab...eth... - usłyszałam słaby głos wydobywający się z ust Percy'ego. Widać było po nim, że coraz bardziej opada z sił. Byłam przerażona, po policzkach płynęły mi strumienie łez, ale przezwyciężyłam strach.

\- Bądź silny, idę po pomoc - powiedziałam drżącym głosem, jednak słaby uścisk dłoni Percy'ego powtrzymał nie od odejścia.

\- Zostań, nie odchodź - wyszeptał, spoglądając na moją twarz spod przymkniętych powiek.

Położyłam jego głowę na moich kolanach i zaczęłam uspokajająco głaskać jego zmierzwione, czarne włosy. Starałam się opanować drżenie głosu, jednak po wielu niudanych próbach dałam sobie z tym spokój. Z całych sił powstrzymałam się od pobiegnięcia do obozu po pomoc. Wiedziałam, że nic nie da się zrobić. Rana była głęboka, a jak chimery jest śmiertelny. Klęczałam tam na pisaku, słuchając coraz wolniejszego bicia serca syna Posejdona, który zamknął oczy, nie mając siły otworzyć ich na nowo.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął niemal bezgłośnie, po czym jego głowa opadła na bok, a oddech zamarł mu w piersi.

Później cała scena się rozwiała, przed oczami zobaczyłam mroczki, a ja słyszałam tylko jeden, jedyny głos wołający w mojej głowie. On nie żyje, nie żyje, Percy Jackson nie żyje, nie żyje, nie...


End file.
